Ready or Not, Here I Come
"Ready or Not, Here I Come" is a song in Schoolhouse Rock!, which can be seen in Multiplication Rock. The song teaches us how to multiply by five. Lyrics Now everybody try to find a good hiding place. This old tree is gonna be the base. I'm gonna close my eyes and hide my face and count to a hundred by fives. Ready? Go! 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100. Ready or not, here I come. Apples, peaches, pumpkin pie, Who's not ready, holler "I" - ("I!") Oh, alright, I'll count it again, But you better get hid, kid. Here we go. 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120. There! A bushel of wheat and a bushel of rye, Who's not hid, holler "I." Twenty nickels makes a dollar! I didn't hear anybody holler. Five times twenty is one hundred, Everybody got to be hid. All eyes open, here I come, whew! Multiplying by five is a little like countin' by five. In fact, if you counted along on your fingers as you counted out loud by fives, your fingers would tell you how many fives, you've got. Ok, let's count it together, now. Count on your fingers... One finger for each count out loud... Get set. Ready? Go! 5, 10, 15, 20 - STOP! Twenty. You got four fingers, see, that means four times five is 20. Let's try another one. Get set. Ready? Go! 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35 - STOP! Thirty-five. Seven fingers... that's right, Seven times five is 35. Okay, let's try a longer one. Now when you run out of fingers, at 50 - you see, because ten times five is 50 - then start over with the same fingers and remember that you owe 10 ... Get set. Ready? Go! 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60 - 'STOP! Ten and two, right? That's twelve fingers. Twelve times five is 60. See how it works? Now you may notice that if you multiply five by an even number, your product will end in zero; and if you multiply five by an odd number, your product will end in five. Ok, now let's do one more game of counting by fives on our fingers. This is a long one. Keep going. Get set. Ready? Go! 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85 - STOP! Eighty-five. Seventeen fingers. Look at that boy with seventeen fingers stickin' up. How d'ya do that, kid? Anyway, five times 17 is 85. See, that's three fives short of a hundred. If you had three more nickels, 15 cents, then added the 15 to the 85, you'd get a hundred, right? Cause five times 20 is 100. Everybody got to be hid! It's 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100. Ready or not, Here I come! Category:Songs Category:Schoolhouse Rock! songs Category:Multiplication Rock songs